uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-07-20: Welcome To The Family, Talia
Summary: Professor Xavier welcomes the school's newest resident Participants: Charles Xavier, Nocturne Location: Charles Xavier's Office Rating: PG The last few hours of TJ's life have been hectic ones: being checked into the school, having several people grill her about where she came from, getting assigned her own room and now waiting in the office of Charles Xavier. All sides of the room are filled with bookshelves, each to the ceiling and each filled to the brim. Most of them are not in English, but rather in their original language, some in alphabets that look nearly alien. Other than the towers of books, a simple computer that looks like it might be ten years old sits on a large oaken chest. A trio of pictures are also situated on the desk: one of a young Charles and another man young man with stark white hair, a picture of Xavier engaged in a kiss on what seems to be the highlands of Scotland and a picture of the original graduating class of the Xavier School, which includes both Scott and Jean. The final bit of furnishing in the room is a pair of tall-back leather seats, both facing the main desk. Like TJ is going to sit still while she waits. Hectic, perhaps. But, she's endured worse. And, what's more, she's learned a great deal of paitence and ability to deal with such changes, with all the reality hopping she's done previously. Currently, she is satisfying her curiousity by having easily scaled one of the bookshelves, and is peering inquisitively at the titles that likely most folk, guests or not, couldn't see or read from the floor. It's giving her idea of what this particular Charles is like. TJ's inspections are disrupted by the soft sound of a throat being cleared. "If you wouldn't mind trying to refrain from climbing my furniture, Ms. Wagner," the crisp voice of one Charles Xavier says slowly as the automatic door to his office silently swings open. "I would be eternally grateful." The man, bound to a wheelchair, directs himself to the large oaken desk, using a pair of touch pad sensors to move. "I hear that you've had a very long and strange journey that has brought you to us. I hope we haven't aggrivated you by being so curious about it." At the sound, Talia drops back down to the floor, as smoothly as Kurt might. She grins, only half-apologetically, "Sorry," she says. She watches, with some curiousity, Charles move with the wheelchair. "You could say that," she agrees then. "I'm honestly pretty used to it. Used to the changes, too. Or," she hesitates, "The fact that things are so different, from one plane of existence, to another." She pauses, "Like," she offers, earnestly, "In my home? The place I come from? Scott Summers is the leader of a very ruthless group of mutants, called the Brotherhood." She presses her lips together, "But, I've learned also not to - talk about, at least too much, what other people's selves are like to them. Most people can't handle it well." Xavier nods his head, bringing his hands up to form a slight steeple near his mouth. He opens his mind wide enough to touch the mere edges of the young woman in front of him, a sort of silent lie detector that is far more acurate than any simple blood pressure sensor. "That may be wise," he says with a slight nod. "People have a hard time accepting the fact that multiple, infinite realities exist. To add the actual truth of what they could possibly be, if circumstances were different, can often be just too much for them to cope with." He cracks a small smile. "But I suspect I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know," he muses aloud. "Have you made yourself comfortable? It is my understanding that where you came from, you had a certain amount of freedom that you were used to. I personally wanted to make it clear that while you are certainly welcome here, we also aren't going to hold you. But I think you also saw that this world may not be as forgiving and tolerant as back from whence you came." "Well," she considers, "I wouldn't say necessarily more accepting. Maybe a little more. But, we still had our challenges to overcome." She gives a rather wide smile, "I just didn't let it get to me. Or my friends. Even went to public high school. Much to Logan's dismay. But, Dad was pretty supportive of me, with that." TJ eyes Charles, curiously, before seating herself into one of the provided chairs for guests, "I suppose it sounds a little crazy, but even though none of you know me from any other pointy-eared blue-furred three-fingered girl, I really think this is the only place I -can- find any familarity in this place. I'd like to stay." Xavier's grin widens slightly as he shakes his head. "You're more than welcome to stay, Talia," he says comfortingly. "I know that familiarity is good. New worlds can take getting used to, and we have our doors open to all mutants. Especially those that have such close ties to alumnae, such as your father." Apparently Xavier is comfortable with acknowledging the relationship, despite how distant and impossible it might seem to some. "So if you wish to stay, please do. I just felt it necessary to let you know that you're not a prisoner, you're a guest." "So, is - Mom around?" She is forced to wonder. The words are hesitant, but hopefull. She hasn't asked before. But now, offers the name of, "Wanda Maximoff, I mean. I didn't hear anything about her, or see her name anywhere." "Wanda is not faculty here," Xavier explains slowly. "But she is alive. I...have a bit of an invested interest in keeping tabs on her, though she has been elusive as of late. But I can confirm to you that she is alive and well." A quick glance is offered towards one of the pictures, before Xavier's attention is put back on the blue girl. The smile is faint, as if she almost expected that, and she seems to take the news well enough with a quiet nod. "Well," she says then, quietly, "As your guest, I suppose it's only right I offer my services, if you folks have need of them. I don't exactly get a kick out of putting my life on the line, but," she wagers, "Someone has to do it, sometimes. And we all have to take responsibility for our futures, right?" Xavier's own smile dims slightly at that, nodding his head just once. "I do appreciate that, Talia. I hope that we won't put you in danger, but your abilities are...interesting, to say the least. I think that Mr. Summers and Dr. Grey will probably want to run some Danger Room scenarios with you before we put you in the field, and it is their decision ultimately when and if we recruit you. But if you are open to the idea, I am certain they would be receptive to it." "There's one other ability that I don't exactly like to use, too often." This is said sincerely, with perhaps some measure of gravity. She's all too aware of the abuse the power could bring, "But, sometimes, ... things call for it. I can - possess people. Take over their bodies, for a little bit. It's saved lives before. But, you should know about it," she says, openly, and clearly trusting Charles for some reason. "And, as far as the Danger Room? Bring it. I /grew up/ in the Danger Room." She grins. "Now that's fun." Xavier looks very pensive about the newly revealed ability, steepling his hands again and nodding his head. "That is certainly an amazing power, Talia. And you're right, also very dangerous. I will definitely want to see a demonstration of that sometime, if you feel you can do it safely." He grins a bit at the excitement of the Danger Room. "It is mostly there for training, but if you enjoy yourself at the same time, I can't possibly see a problem with that." "It's kind of odd," states TJ, now. "You know, one of the only constants in almost every reality I've been to? Dad. He's always been almost the same. Maybe a different history, or different past. Or, at different places in the world. Different circumstances. It's mostly because of him, I want to stay. And help. It's because of him, and Logan, and Aunt Jean - everyone else from home, I want to help. And why I do this." She smiles, faintly, "And, in the meantime, I promise to try to not stir up too much trouble." "As long as you promise not to break any of the priceless artifacts, Talia, and don't endanger your fellow students, you're in my good graces." He brings his voice down to a conspiratorial whisper, "Just don't tell Mr. Summers I said that." A single finger is brought to his lips, punctuated by a link before he starts to wheel away from his desk. "That actually doesn't surprise me actually, about your father. He is one of the most noble men I've met, goodhearted and kind. And I can tell from our short time together, Talia, that you definitely take after him." Her already dark blue cheeks seem to darken, more. Blushing, just a bit, perhaps? She nods, somewhat taken aback, as well as feeling a bit prideful, honored. "Thank you," she says, quietly in return. "I promise," she follows thereafter, with a grin to compliment the tone of the whisper. Xavier nods his head. "Well in that case, if you'll excuse me. Always more work to do, but I wanted to take the time to officially greet you, both to the Mansion and our little slice of the multi-verse. Hope you enjoy your stay." He purses his lips slightly. "I can't help but be reminded of a quote of Democrites: the wise man's, or woman's, home is the rest of the universe. In some small way, Talia, I hope we can be a home to you." "Cool," she agrees. "Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate everything. I won't dissapoint you." She gives a quick, sincere smile, then turns and heads back out the door. Likely, to head to the Danger Room. Time for fun! Category:Logs